The raven
by mickeykenney21
Summary: Sandy's left for a meeting and Pitch is just trying to read! Is that so hard? OOC, Fluff, Slash. Pitch/sandy. BlackGold, BlackSand, Sitch, Pandy, Sandbros. Drabble challenge.


The raven

A/N: So I'm typing this out while re-watching the movie and eating an insane amount of discount Easter candy. Hope you enjoy the fruit of my sugar high.

-Don't-mind-me-I'm-just-a-line-break-

It was nice to be alone. Not always of course, he'd know that pain before. It wasn't nice. Yet, after becoming spoiled by a certain guardians presence, he could appreciate a little alone time. curled up in his study with some classic Poe, a smoldering fire, the lair to himself. All alone. While reading horror stories. At night. By himself...

***Tap-Tap***

Pitch glanced up from his book. What was that? He listened for a minute, head cocked.

Nothing, It was nothing. He was getting paranoid in his old age. Not that he was old! No, he was... mature. He was wise, that was all. He learned from past mistakes and kept a healthy awareness of his surroundings...and...and...all that.

He quickly turned back to his book, trying to find his place. AH, there it was. He'd just turned the page and started a new poem.

_**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary**_

_**Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,**_

_**As I sat there, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping.**_

***Tap-Tap***

Pitch peered over the top of his books, eyes searching.

Left

Right

_Nothing_

He wasn't even going to pretend to look at the window. He'd seen horror movies, this was his job. You did _ not _look out the window. It's when the monster attacked.

What was he _saying?!_

He was going insane. That was it. finally driven mad by tales of remorse and beating hearts. Thump-thump, indeed.

Cor, he was stupid. His lair was massive, it was rattling winds. Trees knocking outside. The logs shifting in the hearth. No need to panic. Just keep reading!

_**As if some one were gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.**_

_***Tap-Tap***_

He _wasn't _crazy! Well...

The point is, he wasn't imagining this!

He wasn't...

Not looking...

_**Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December. **_

_**And each separate ember wrought it's ghost upon my floor.**_

The wood in the hearth cracked, spitting sparks.

'Get a hold of yourself!' He thought, once again focusing on his book.

_**Eagerly I wished the morrow, vainly I had sought to borrow**_

_**from my books, sucrose from sorrow-sorrow for the lost Lenore.**_

_**Ah, rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore**_

_**Nameless here-forevermore.**_

***Creeeeaaaaaaak* **

Pitch eyed the door wearily as it slid closed the bolt scraping the latch. Almost catching, and swinging out again. He could have sworn he'd already closed that door...

_**The sad silken uncertain rustling thrilled me**_

_**Filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before**_

Pitch's eyes locked onto the silky shadow sliding across the floor. The fire ruining the secrecy, illuminating his attacker.

_**So that now to still the beating of my heart I stood repeating**_

His face was softly caressed and he jerked away as the curtain slid back into place, taking it's shadow with it. He risked a glance at the exposed window he'd been dutifully ignoring. Clear, empty, blatant paranoia.

'Calm down, pitch' He shushed himself. He turned from the window, drawing his attention back to his book.

_**Some late night visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;**_

_**This it is and nothing more.**_

Hands smoothed along his shoulders, a kiss pressed just below his ear. He jerked violently.

Sand whispered along the wood floor, calming him.

He turned to greet his lover, frown firmly in place.

"That wasn't funny, Sandy!"

Golden eyes widened in innocence. Signs flashed by lightning quick.

"The guardian meeting let out early? What, and you thought you'd come terrorize your boyfriend?" Pitch snapped, not even close to amused.

"Well..." Sandy whispered. "You where an awfully tempting target."

Pitch sighed, tempted to kick him out.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."


End file.
